Agape and Eros
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: On a business trip to Lake Tahoe Kara and Cat get a little closer in the most unexpected way. For SapphicScholar for the Super Santa Femslash 2019.


Kara was supposed to just go with Cat for this three day trip to Lake Tahoe, California for a business trip with Ms. Grant. She did find it odd that Cat asked for her to go with her so close to the holidays but it's Ms. Grant after all. Kara figured at least she could finally experience the famous Lake Tahoe in winter for once. She heard about the beautiful snow-covered mountains, drinking hot cocoa by the fire and maybe even try some skiing. Of course when she wasn't helping Ms. Grant.

They were to meet with a rich couple that could donate to a recently made Catco scholarship for promising young students going into media and journalism. Kara wasn't really that surprised that Ms. Grant set it up, she may be a little harsh at times but deep down she had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever known.

There jet arrived without any problems, albeit the landing was a little rocky, and even though Cat looked calm on the outside Kara could hear her heart rate accelerate as they descended and even though Cat would never admit she was nervous she did appreciate Kara's hand grasping hers as they descended. Kara claiming it was because she was nervous but they both knew that wasn't true and Cat just blushed and took a deep breath.

They arrived at their two story cabin, Kara's room at one end of the cabin and Cat's on the other end. Of course Kara found it way too elaborate but nothing was too elaborate when it came to Cat Grant. Kara carried their luggage into the cabin despite Cat's protests even though she knew Kara could handle it. She relented because she could just see the driver dropping their luggage into the snow and it was way more of a hassle than it was worth.

They met with their donors for dinner, things went smoothly, contracts were signed and drinks were had. For a three day trip it all got wrapped up rather early on in the trip, they could be back in the morning. There may have been a twinge of jealousy from Kara with the way the couple had both looked Cat up and down and although Cat was used to being ogled by people Kara wasn't.

And with that Cat excused themselves from the dinner, "I'll have a copy of the paperwork sent to you once we're back in National City."

Kara helped Cat into her coat, Cat leaning back into her touch a little too long as if to tell Kara there was no need to be jealous. They've been doing these silent little messages through body language ever since Myriad. Of course neither could vocalize their feelings for the other.

There was a frozen over pond next to the cabin and it was at midnight that Kara spotted Cat from her balcony ice skating on the ice, the moonlight her spotlight. Kara had no idea Cat could ice skate, but she wasn't surprised Cat was one of the most talented people she had ever known.

She took her breath away, watching her glide and twirl with such grace. Kara couldn't take her eyes off her like a moth to a light. She wrapped her coat tighter around her even though she couldn't really feel the cold. She made her way down the stairs and out of the cabin to watch Cat up closer but by the time she had gotten out there she didn't see Cat at all.

Kara started to panic as she searched, she couldn't have left already she would've passed her on the way down to the pond. And then she listened as hard as she could for a heartbeat and there in the ice was a hole already starting to freeze over.

_Shit. She must've skated over a thinner layer of ice and fell through, damn it Cat!_

Kara flew into the ice adjusting her vision to the ice cold water and the darkness, only bits of moonlight filtering in through the ice. Closing her eyes she tried to zero in on her heartbeat and there just a few feet away from where she had fallen was Cat.

Kara flew through the water, scooping her up in her eyes, using her laser eyes to blast through the ice. Immediately Kara flew her back to the cabin and straight to Cat's room, she used her laser eyes and started a fire in the fireplace, laying her down gently in front of the fireplace she rushed to get blankets.

Ignoring the panic at having to strip Cat of her clothing, she gently yet hurriedly removed her ice cold clothes. Kara stripped herself of her own wet clothes and wrapped herself and Cat up in the blankets. Pressing her front up against Cat's back hoping her rather high body temperature would help warm Cat up a little faster. But she needed to be careful not to heat her up too quickly or else her core body temperature could drop again or even worse her heart could stop.

She should've flown her to a hospital but she couldn't risk it, she had to get her warmed up as soon as possible and she knew Cat would be furious with her if she took her to a hospital. The thought of being naked and being pressed up against a very naked Cat Grant made her blush, "Please be okay, Cat. Please wake up."

Kara laid there and just listened to her heartbeat slow but steady, after half an hour Kara started to feel Cat's body temperature getting back to somewhat normal. Breathing a sigh of relief Kara let her eyes fall shut, holding Cat closer she fell asleep.

In the morning Kara awoke to Cat staring down at her, a smirk on her face and it took Kara's brain a minute to catch up with her about what had happened the previous night. Blushing Kara just gulped and stared wide eyed up at Cat.

"Care to explain?"

"Um, well, uh you fell in the ice last night. I saw you ice skating and I saved you?"

"Hmmm, I see that, thank you Supergirl."

"Cat I…."

"Kara I've known for awhile, don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh there's no need to be sorry," Cat poked Kara's naked chest, "This isn't exactly an ideal way of getting me out of my clothes Kara Danvers."

"I didn't mean, I just, I had to warm you up...th-the hypothermia."

"Relax, I understand and thank you again Kara. Next time I go out to do ice skating I'll be sure to take my personal superhero with me."

Kara just blushed as Cat's gaze burned into her, yep she was definitely okay now.

"How about a kiss for my hero? I mean you already got me naked."

Kara just eagerly shook her head and let Cat take the lead from there. They should come back to Lake Tahoe next year, definitely.


End file.
